


Mates and Marks

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Kojou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: After a particular case, Lin's secret is out and he and John are mates.Then stuff gets... Weird...(Porn with Plot! My first Smuttfic, so~, enjoy? ;w;)





	1. Revealed

The SPR team had dealt with many bizarre things,

But a small village calling them after several disappearances in the woods, then said disappearances re-emerging later as bruised and mentally scared, screaming about wolf-men…

Hunters had tried and failed, some even being killed.

The survivors, however, had come out, before being found dead, having committed suicide.

So they hoped for the Police to help, though it was merely laughed off as a village-wide joke.

Now, they turned to Ghost Hunters.

Naru only accepted for the case’s severity; had they gone to any other group that were fakes, things may get worse.

“I’ll report to Father before we leave,” Naru had stated.

“Madoka’s already done that,” Yasu smirked, pointing at the pouty-pinkette.

“Loaded the van, Naru,” Monk stated, “Are you sure about this?”

“You are welcome to leave at any time,” Naru stated, “That includes the others…”

 

Thankfully, the part-timers could only be serene for so long; they were all back to normal by the time they reached the village.

A base-tent had been set up for them beside the woods, on the edge of a B&B’s garden.

(They also were given the emergency number for the local hospital…)

Setting up had been easier after interviews were done and they were handed a map.

“Naru.”

Lin choosing to speak surprised most of the others, though Yasu merely smirked as John gave a gentle look of worry to Lin.

“I have a hunch, but we’ll need to keep John, Mai, Miss Hara and Miss Matsuzaki safe.”

“What do you mean?” Naru frowned.

Yasu figured it out in mere moments.

“Alphas, Betas and Omegas,” he said, eyes widening. “The Hunters were Alphas, the victims Omegas!”

“Wait, but wouldn’t John be a beta, in that case? Omegas are meant to carry and care for children?” Mai asked.

Lin shook his head.

“Omegas, but for the Luna of the pack, tend to be the mates for the other members of the pack, they therefore are mostly submissive to those they smell as a mate, meaning the mate is stronger; Mai, Miss Hara, John and Miss Matsuzaki. Meanwhile, Betas are safe ground, since they submit to a powerful alpha, work hard when part of the pack, as well as helping with protecting the Omegas and Pups, like Yasuhara and Madoka. Alphas usually end up challenged, but if won over they work well with betas and are there should the original Alpha be put in danger, like Naru, Monk and I.” he stated.

“So you’re saying-” Ayako began, angry.

“He wants to build a pack?”

“Anything else?” Naru raised an eyebrow.

“Back in my home, in a village on the edge of Hong Kong, the Zhi family is believed to have a direct ancestor, Zhi Yao Cheng, who was gifted by the Gods to shift with his will into a wolf. His family discovered that the wolf, though sharing Zhi’s memories, was brought out with the child’s intense emotions, his mate, Zhi Huan Ya, being the only one able to calm to wolf after. The curse is genetic, so to control this, the village teaches its descendants moderation and control. Every year the “wolves” would then be allowed to emerge with the full moon of the fifth month.” Lin admitting this gained several surprised looks.

“But isn’t it during childhood that people are supposed to be allowed some areas of a lack for control?” Ayako asked, frowning.

“Would you want a raging wolf eating or destroying your crops or cattle?” Yasu asked, raising an eyebrow, as he hunted through information.

Ayako frowned, as Naru nodded.

“Mai will be with me, Yasuhara, you’re with Miss Hara, Lin and John are obvious, as Monk will look after Miss Matsuzaki…”

 

Nothing particularly happened until the day after, when the group were returning from the local restaurant.

A wolf burst from the woods, racing at Mai and Masako…

Blood flew in the air as Lin intercepted, teeth gritted, before whacking the wolf away…

Which then grabbed John’s ankle, dragging him into the woods, John giving a cry of pain.

They gave chase, though an angry growl, then a black blur racing past them – a second(!?) wolf – as John was dragged out of sight.

“Damn it!” Monk yelled, as he tried catching his breath.

“Wait! Where’s Lin?!” Mai exclaimed.

Naru looked back, soon finding torn cloth.

“Going after the person who took his mate.” Naru growled…

 

Meanwhile, John couldn’t move for fear of the pain, as he looked up into an unfamiliar face, leaning against a small cabin.

“You’ve been scented… No matter, I’ve dealt with that plenty.” John felt something stab into his neck, racing into his bloodstream.

John tried pulling away as his eyes widened.

“N- _No_!” he protested, as claws raked across his skin, making him cry out, tearing his shirt open and forcing his trousers down.

Instinctively, he hit out, punching the man’s jaw.

The man reeled away, before growling and grabbing John’s throat…

A black blur shoved the man off John, a wolf with a sleek, dark coat of black crouched between John and the man, who laughed shifting into the tattered wolf.

The pair fought, the black one winning by using the tattered wolf’s anger and lack of agility to bite onto his waist, not letting go until the tattered wolf submitted, racing off, growling, once free.

Those eyes…

“Lin?”

The wolf’s breathing slowed, as Lin shifted back, burying his face into John’s neck as his arms wound around John’s waist.

Whatever it was in his system began taking effect, John whimpering.

Lin raised his head, gaining a whiff of pheromones, before looking round, yes landing on a box of syringes, half-empty.

“Shit.” he cursed.

“Lin…” John whimpered, the sudden lack of contact instinctively making him grab Lin’s (toned) arm.

Lin looked back at John, before to the wound.

Gently lifting his ankle, Lin glance at John, before giving a tentative lick.

John gasped, as the smell of pheromones increased.

Lin felt instinct start to take over, as he began to kiss along John’s leg, John squirming for more beneath him, lower half dictating his greed.

Lin hesitated at John’s thigh, before continuing to gently lick and kiss John, resting John’s ankle on his shoulder.

“Are you sure?” Lin asks, mouth dry.

John whimpers, eyes opening to reveal misted blues, as John pulls Lin in close, noticing the bite wound, licking it gently, before capturing Lin’s lips.

“Please…” John stutters in English.

Lin’s inner wolf howls in his head, and Lin is only half in control as he begins kissing John more firmly, taking advantage of John’s surprise to slip his tongue into John’s mouth, hands taking off the rest of John’s shredded shirt, thumb flicking a hard nipple, gaining a squeak.

Lin’s head lowers to suck and nip the creamy buds until they are red and shining, as he then works lower, finally straightening as he sees how there is already more than sweat rolling down John’s length.

Lin teasingly licks it, enjoying how John practically melts.

Lin wets his fingers with his saliva, before pushing his middle finger in.

John jerks up, as Lin takes the swelled length into his mouth, rubbing his finger gently about as John relaxes, breathing heavy, as Lin ignores the thoughts about Priests meaning to be celibate, how John is possibly too pure for him.

Another finger is added, as John gives way into Lin’s mouth, the bitter taste and scent increasing Lin’s need.

“K-Kojou…” John pants, eyes half-lidded and tongue lolling over bruised lips, open in lust.

Lin’s mouth is heaven, as a third finger begins to stretch and scissor John’s rear.

John bucks again, whimpering as he is already a quarter of the way back to full.

“Kojou, p-paah~…” John moans as the finger are removed, something larger resting at his hole, then oh God ohgod _ohgOD_ Lin’s inside him, filling his _rear_.

“K-Kojou-!” John feels himself losing it as Lin draws out and glides in, using John’s hips as leverage, filling him completely.

The rhythm is there, as John unconsciously begins pushing down, a needy whimper making the organ within him swell, pushing, rearranging, making John feel hotter.

“T- _tight_ … _You’re so… Tight…_ ” Kojou pants, as John half opens his eyes.

“M-more!” John gasps, as his prostrate is hit. “H- _harder_ , Kojou!”

Lin begins ramming in, John squirming in pleasure  as all he knows is the feeling of earth an d wood on his back with Kojou _KojouKO_ jo _U_ and heat _warmthw_ aN _T_ !

Lin suddenly lurches in, biting hard into John’s shoulder, as John cries out with pleasure, covering both their chests as Lin rides out his release with his own…

Darkness descends on John after…


	2. Packing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Counter-Top plus newly bonded = SMUT! XD

When John comes to, he smiles warmly at Lin’s sleeping face.

“Kojou?” he asks gently, “Kojou?”

Lin’s face crews up, before he opens his eyes, sea blue and grey meeting cerulean blue.

The fact Lin shifts into his wolf form, looking away bashfully, shows his embarrassment.

“Kojou?”

A doggy-lick, before they hear voices.

“ _Lin?! John?!_ ”

Lin barks, as John finally registers, and blushes, pulling Lin close and burying his face into dark-coloured fur.

Monk runs up, before blushing.

“Ayako! Where’s the towels?!” he calls.

She arrives a moment after Monk, raising an eyebrow as she tosses the large, white towels over the pair, Lin shifting back to ten d to his mate, checking the – now healed – mate-bite, as well as John’s ankle, growling softly as he only  _then_ allowed Ayako to check them both over, Monk radioing the others.

“I found our Wolf – he went after Masako.” Yasu’s voice crackles through. “Don’t worry, I sorted him out.”

“What?!” Lin and Monk exclaimed, Lin moving to stand, Ayako slapping Lin’s wounded arm to get him to stay sitting.

“How?” Monk asked.

“Someone wounded Wolfie, high senses on Wolfie, pepper-and-salt-spray plus Wolfie-Wound means incapacitated Wolfie.” Yasu chuckled darkly. “No one tries hurting my friends… Traces of the cloth from John’s trousers and the fact he went straight towards Masako’s neck may also have something to do with that.”

A small crunching sound and a howl being heard both through the woods and radio sent shivers up Monk’s back.

“Whoops, stepped on his tail.”

“Yasuhara, we need the guy _alive_. Monk, call the police. I want the culprit brought back to the base so we can sort out how things will go, Lin.”  Naru’s voice is calm.

“Roger that, Big Boss~!”

“On it.”

“Roger.”

Lin stood, helping Ayako get John to his feet, swapping with Monk, taking the radio.

“I need a direction.” he states simply.

“Sure~!”

Lin throws the radio back to Monk, as a pained howl leads him to Yasu, Masako, and the shifter…

 

Thankfully, only the small village’s news network get involved, the police taking over as the SPR gang write out and hand in their testimonies, removing the shifting-traces… As well as the fact that sealing the “wolf-soul” the man had had resulted in a pacified Yasu and Lin, as well as a rather terrified Monk and Ayako, who had to make the barriers and seal-base… (The four deny the fact the muffled, gurgled screaming had been the trying-to-escape, soon-to-be convict.)

 

Several long huors later, Lin drove John back to his house, then helped him to the door.

They were going to grab a few more of John’s things, before having him move in with Lin and Naru.

“Do you think…” John asked, hesitating at the kitchen counter, where he was packing some extra food, “That we could… Do _that_ again? Without the, um, whole third-person and getting-hurt-and-drugged thing?”

Lin looked sightly surprised, as John continued.

“I don’t mind if you don’t want to, you look after Oliver and-”

Lin bundling John into a hug was the answer.

“I was worried that had just been the drug talking, since you’re always so kind and chaste and pure…” Lin mumbled, “To choose someone like me…”

“Kojou…” John smiled, blushing lightly and tentatively kisses Lin, who replies with a kiss of his own.

John finds himself being pushed against the counter, a leg between his own.

The soft kiss slowly turns more passionate, as the feelings burn through the mate-link Lin and John had.

A needy whimper comes from John, as he unintentionally jerks against Lin, who grunts as the tent forming in his pants and John’s meet muscle.

John pushes Lin gently up so he isn’t bent backwards across the counter.

Lin loves the feeling of John’s hands through his shirt, before he gives a surprised gasp as hands undo his belt, the leather and metal linking as his length is exposed.

“J-John…” Lin’s voice is soft, as a hand wraps around him, John giving a small smile.

“How else can I thank my saviour?” he asks softly, “I want you, only you.”

Lin’ eyes widen as John pull down his jeans and boxers, John’s mouth sliding all too easily around Lin’s half-hard cock, John’s face looking unbearably sexy.

Lin feels himself slowly losing it again, especially as John’s tongue licks the tip, before a soft moan has his eyes snapping open and a silent curse of surprise leaving his lips.

John’s not only taking Lin, his fingers are teasingly pushing in and out of John’s butt, sweat already starting to form on John’s arched back.

Lin growls, as he pulls John off, pushing him into the counter as his own fingers replace John’s.

“K-Kojou… You…” John smiles, before his eyes widen and arches back more as he feels the pain and pleasure of Lin slamming into him, mouth opening in a silent gag, before he arches forward as Lin draws out to the tip, and rams in again.

“A-ah~!” John gasps, feelings going straight to his own privates as he is practically rammed into the cleared counter, legs tangling around Lin’s as he feels skin hit skin, balls even colliding as Lin sinks in so far. “M-Mo~re…”

John feel his eyes widen again as there is dead-on accuracy, feeling himself crumple as Lin’s slamming into him, leaning over him with his arms on either side of John’s chest.

It feels so filling and complete to have himself inside John, the younger adult responding, uncensored, as he is fucked beneath him, length rubbing against the counter.

There’s warmth as they come, though Lin’s still hungry after John’s display of lustfulness

“Shoot…” Lin mumbles, before seeing the still untucked chair behind him from where he’d sat.

John’s all too light as Lin falls onto the chair, John crying out as Lin somehow sinks in _further_ as he ends up in Lin’s lap.

John moans as he is bounced, hearing his own, untouched length hitting his chest, as well as Lin’s pelvis pummelling John’s rear, the sounds filling the otherwise-silent room as John finds himself returning to having that deep, uncontrollable, _need_.

Lin smirks as he no longer has to be concerned about his legs giving out, angling John just so to continue beating into him, John practically a whining and moaning mess in his lap as Lin continues his assault, teeth sinking back into his shoulder, as John feels himself about to lose it.

“Kojou!” John moans, before whining as a calloused hand goes to his length, stopping his release as Lin settles into thrusting in.

“P-Please, Kojou! Kojou!” John’s practically chanting his boyfriend’s name, before being let go of as Kojou twitches inside him.

They come together once more, John moaning in ecstasy as he feels Kojou coming completely inside him…

 

If Lin and John arrived at the shared flat both late and scruffy, Naru chose not to remark on it.

However, the day after, when Yasu arrived at the Office to find John helping Mai with documents in English, a very bruised mark poking out of his shirt, Yasu did…

(A thoroughly blushing John, following with a very coddling and physical-affection Lin spoke volumes.)

But then...

Lin's Father Arrived...

 


End file.
